The invention relates to a method for operating a transmission device for a vehicle, wherein the transmission device is provided with an automatic clutch and with a manual shift transmission. The invention further relates also to a transmission device.
The transmission device preferably serves as a torque transmission within a powertrain of a vehicle. In this respect, the transmission device is arranged for example between a drive device of the vehicle and at least one drives axle of the vehicle. The drive device is provided with at least one drive unit, for example an internal combustion engine, or an electric machine. However, the drive device, can also be configured as a hybrid drive device as long as it has at least two drive units, which are preferably different from one another. For example, an internal combustion engine can be provided, as well as an electric machine, as drive units in a hybrid device.
The transmission device is equipped with an automatic clutch and with the manual transmission. The clutch is in this case in particular arranged in an operative connection between the drive device and the shift transmission, and it is in particular attached to at least one input shaft of the manual transmission or connected to it with an operative connection, in particular in a rigid and/or permanent manner. An output shaft of the shift transmission is preferably in an operative connection with at least one driven axle of the vehicle, in particular also in a rigid and/or permanent manner. This means that the rotational speed of the output shaft is directly dependent on the driving speed of the vehicle and vice versa.
The clutch serves in particular to select, create or interrupt the operative connection between the drive device and the shift transmission. As long as the clutch is closed, at least partially, or in particular fully, a torque created by the drive device is transmitted to the manual transmission. If the clutch is opened, in particular when it is fully opened, the operative connection is interrupted.
Accordingly, no torque is transmitted from the drive device to the transmission device, or vice versa. The clutch is designed as an automatic clutch and it is therefore actuated by means of an automatic positioning device. This means that the clutch is assigned an actuator, in particular an electric actuator that actuates the clutch.
Triggering of the actuator and thus also of the clutch occurs, for example, depending on the position of the clutch pedal and/or on a value preset in a control device. The clutch can be controlled in this respect both by a driver of the vehicle—by means of the clutch pedal—as well as by a control device of the vehicle, or the drive device can be controlled in this manner. The clutch is coupled only electrically, but not mechanically, with the clutch pedal. It goes without saying that any clutch operating element can be provided instead of the clutch pedal. The manual transmission is designed as a manual transmission, and an operating element, for example a shift lever, is assigned to it by means of which the driver of the vehicle can actuate the manual transmission, for example to set a desired driving gear.
From prior art is known for example document DE 102 21 701 A1. This document relates to a control method for motor vehicles provided with an automatic clutch device having a motor that can be controlled with a motor controlling device, preferably a controllable automatic transmission, and at least one electronic controlling device for controlling the transmission and the clutch device. In this case, the clutch is closed when the brakes are actuated and/or during an actuation of the fuel metering element, wherein prior to the closing of the clutch in order to end the coasting mode, the rotational speed of the drive shaft of the transmission or a corresponding variable representing this rotational speed is detected and the number of rotations is controlled in such a way that both rotational speeds coincide or are matched.
Furthermore, document DE 10 2012 208 996 A1 indicates a method and a device for controlling how the clutch of a motor vehicle is controlled in such a way so that when for example a gear ratio of a manual transmission is selected to be engaged that is currently not suitable, the engagement of the clutch is blocked.